the cursed host
by sleepless95
Summary: when the new kid named Misaki bumps in to the host club and joins but holdes a secret that his family has kept hidden for generations is found out by the host club misaki also has a split personality dew to his secret. what happens when the club has Misaki looking at the world in a new way.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this may contain strong language, violence, made up black magic, hints of Shounen Ai (the twin's shenanigans') some harassment/misunderstandings and bad writing. This is my first fanfic out in public please be nice and thank you fore reading this. Pleas review

Disclaimer: **I own nothing** except the plot and Misaki =3

The Curst Host

By Sleepless95

Ch.1

Half an hour before the clock tower rang to signal the students of the elite Ouran Academy that they need to head to their classes, as a black Ford Chevy pulled up to the school gate's all the students turned and looked at the foreign vehicle to see who was in it.

After about two minutes past some one finally got out of the vehicle, the one that got out of the car was a young that wore a blood red t-shirt with a white spray paint smiley face design on it he had baggy light blue jeans and some black skater shoes, the young male had two different colored eyes the right one was a deep red while the left was a eclectic yellow, both this ears were pierced he had plan silver ball earrings he had most of his heir hidden under a white hat but some of his bangs hung out the side it was a platinum blond colored heir, as he turned to look at the school he found him self in the position that he hated, every one was staring at him.

A faint blush appeared across his face, he held his head down and made a b-line towards the schools entrance with his head still looking down so he didn't look where he was going callusing him to crash into a pair of red headed doppelgangers successfully knocking all three of them down, when he pushed him self up he found that he was on top of both the doppelgangers he earned a grown from both the boys under him, then he could hear some ear piercing high squeals from about every girl that wasn't fighting a nose bleed or passed out on the ground, when he realized the incredibly embarrassing position he put them in he quickly got off them, his light blush turned into a medium red he held his hands up in a way that said 'my bad' as he tried to speck in a frantic voice filled with panic.

"I'm so sorry, are you two ok?" he asked his head down even more than it had been so that no one could see how red his face was.

"Well if you were carful." one said "Than this wouldn't have happened." As the other finished his twins sentence, as the twins got up they looked down on the boy who was still sitting on the ground in front of them.

"Still I am sorry that was rely embracing, I was gust trying to get in to the building." said the boy.

"What ever you say, anyway this is my brother Kaoru and I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said "So what's your name?" asked Kaoru, this made the boy jump at the question but still answered.

"M-m-my name i-is Misaki." The boy stuttered.

"So Misaki what's with the get up your wearing?" Hikaru asked.

"And how cum you won't look at us?" asked Kaoru.

"To answer the first question I'm wearing this because I gust transferred here and I haven't gotten my uniform or schedule yet." Misaki said then pulsed at the second question.

"And?" the twins asked.

"Ok ill show you two but don't freak out when you see." Misaki said a little shaky.

"All right." The twins answered together.

"No you have to promise not to freak, its really embracing." Misaki said a little stern now.

"Ok we promise not to freak out about the thing your going to show us." The twins said in unison with their hands over their harts, with that being said Misaki closed his eyes and slowly raised his head and spoke.

"All right are you ready?" Misaki asked

"Yep go on." Hikaru said with a nod, and then Misaki slowly opened his eyes and looked at the twins, this did shock the twins to say at the least.

"Ok now that you've seen my eyes, can you show me the way to get to the office so I can get my stuff?" Misaki asked.

The twins looked at each other and a cheesier grin appeared on both of their faces, then they turned to Misaki grins still present.

"All right will help you" Hikaru said "But only if you come to are club after school" Kaoru finished.

"Um, ok what ever." Misaki said in a slight disturbed voice do to the grins he got, and having no clue to what he just agreed to.

"All right lets go, but first we have some thing we need to collect." said Hikaru.

Then they where off to look for this thing, the trio walked down the hall, well it was more like the twins lead the way and Misaki just followed trying to keep his head down, when they came to a library they walked in and Misaki wondered 'what could we possibly be looking for?' and as if the twins read his mind the twins grabbed his arms and led him to a table where a brown haired boy was reading.

When the twins led/dragged Misaki to the table they let go of him to pounce on the poor boy, with a grown the boy under the twins pushed them off him, he looked like he was going to yell at the twins when he noticed Misaki standing next to the group with his head down, so the brown haired boy walked up to Misaki and stick out his hand to him and spoke.

"Hello there, my names Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you." Said the boy, Misaki weakly took hold of the other boys hand and shook it.

"H-hello Haruhi I'm Misaki Shema." said Misaki, then something caught his attention, he closed his eyes and went face to face with Haruhi and sniffed him, causing the boy to blush a little, and this action caught all three boys off guard then Misaki lend back with his eyes still closed and he coked his he to the side like a dog would when confused and he spoke.

"Haruhi this may sound strange but are you- are you a girl?" Misaki asked making the twins jump at the question, but Haruhi just kept a strait face.

"Yah I'm a girl, but how could you tell?" Haruhi asked.

"I could smell it." Misaki replied

They all paused and looked at Misaki questionably.

"What? Did you just say you could smell it?" the twins asked.

"Yah, she has the sweet fragrance of Sakura blossom shampoo I believe, am I right?" Misaki asked.

The twin's tern to Haruhi who nodded and said a simple yes.

"All right now can we get my stuff?" asked Misaki

"All right" they all replied and left for the office.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this may contain strong language, violence, made up black magic, hints of Shounen Ai (the twin's shenanigans') some harassment/misunderstandings and bad writing. Thank you fore reading this.

Disclaimer: **I own nothing** except the plot and Misaki =3

The Curst Host

By Sleepless95

Ch.2

Recap: "Haruhi this may sound strange but are you- are you a girl?" Misaki asked making the twins jump at the question, but Haruhi just kept a strait face. "Yah I'm a girl, but how could you tell?" Haruhi asked. "I could smell it." Misaki replied they all paused and looked at Misaki questionably. "What? Did you just say you could smell it?" the twins asked. "Yah, she has the sweet fragrance of Sakura blossom shampoo I believe, am I right?" Misaki asked. The twin's tern to Haruhi who nodded and said a simple yes." All right now can we get my stuff?" asked Misaki "All right" they all replied and left for the office.

It trend out that Misaki had all the same classes as Haruhi or one of the twins, he had home room with all three of them then history with Kaoru, algebra with Haruhi, science with Hikaru, basic Japanese with both Haruhi and Kaoru and lastly was foreign language wit Hikaru. Misaki and the twins seemed happy but Haruhi just looked at Misaki with a worried face. The four of them walked to their home room class, Misaki had to wait outside in the hall so the teacher could introduce him to the class but Misaki wasn't paying any attention, he was thinking about happened after he got his schedule.

[Flash back]

Misaki, Haruhi and the twins walked down the hallway to the front office ( it was really in the middle of the school) as the four of them walked Haruhi decided to ask Misaki some questions to get to know the boy.

"So Misaki can I ask you a couple of questions?" Haruhi asked getting the attention of all three boys; the twins smirked at the question because she asked Misaki the same thing they were thinking, Misaki answered with a small nod, Haruhi and the twins found out that Misaki did not like to speak much it was out of embarrassment because of the slight girly tone he had.

"Ok first question, what race are you? I can tell you're not all Japanese." Haruhi said

"…Well I guess you could call me a mutt, I have multiple blood lines that stretch around the world." Misaki said with a pause.

"So what are they?" the twins chimed in out of curiosity.

"Well I'm part American, German, Polish, Swiss, Irish, Japanese, Scottish and a little Italian mixed in there." Misaki said with a sigh.

"Wow you rely are a mutt." Hikaru said vary bluntly.

"Hikaru that was a mean thing to say." Kaoru said in a stern voice directed towards his brother.

"But he's the one that said he was like a mutt." Hikaru wined to Kaoru.

"That doesn't make it right to say it rued." Kaoru replied.

"It's alright I don't really mined at all. 'It's kind of true' it doesn't bother me." Misaki said.

"Alright second question, what's with the hat, is it to cover your hair?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes that's mostly the reason why I ware it, but it also because it makes me feel safe because my Oma (Grandma) made it for me before she died so its relay special to me I never take it off, except in the shower." Misaki said a little sad to talk about the hat and its deceased creator.

"All right next question what's with your eyes? And how could you smell my shampoo from a foot away and can you do other things besides sell from far away?" Haruhi asked.

"Well when I was young I had to go through some type of training with my Papa because of a family trait that's why my eyes and nose a more superior sense of smell, I can hear higher frequency's than the average human and I can hear further to and I'm stronger and more algal then most people but that's about it. Now can we stop the Q and A session?" Misaki asked after answering Haruhi's questions getting a yes from the three with him, they all talked for a while until the got to the office and got Misaki's stuff and went to their home room class.

[End flash back]

Misaki Snapped out of his thoughts when he was called to come in to the class to be introduced to the class.

" you can come in now." The teacher said, Misaki let out a big sight as he slowly mad his way to the front of the class, he stood by the teacher's desk and felt all the eyes of the class on him so with a small blush he looked at them returning their gaze. Which made all most everyone in the class room to gasp because of his eyes which he ignored, most the girls had a blush that rivaled his and a couple of boys blushed as well. Then Misaki went to his seat that was conveniently in front of Haruhi. This process kept repeating throughout the day, it seemed like the day would never end for Misaki but was relieved when it was over.

"Hay Misaki, come on we have to go pick up Haruhi and Kaoru." Hikaru said

"What?" asked Misaki forgetting the promise he made that morning with the twins.

"You didn't forget the promise you made to me and Kaoru to come to the club did you?' Hikaru asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Misaki replied as they walked down the hall rejoining Kaoru and Haruhi heading to the club room.

"Misaki aren't you going home?" Haruhi asked.

"NO these two (points to the twins) told me to come to your club in return for helping me find the office." Misaki replied getting a look of worry from Haruhi. When they got to their destination the first thing Misaki noted was a sign that read 'closed to all you wonderful princess, we sincerely apologies for the inconvenience.'

"Hu looks like the boss closed the club to the customers to day." Said Kaoru as he opened the door, caching Misaki's attention 'boss, customers what kind of club is this?' Misaki thought to himself.

Little douse our little Misaki know that by walking in to the club room that It would change his life for the better and the worst , nor did he know what the future had in store for him.

**TO Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this may contain strong language, violence, made up black magic, hints of Shounen Ai (it may go up to Yaoi), some harassment/misunderstandings and bad writing. This is my first fanfic out in public please be nice and thank you for reading this. Pleas review

Disclaimer: **I own nothing** except the plot and Misaki =3

The Curst Host

By Sleepless95

Ch.3

When Koaru opened the door to the club room both the twins and Haruhi stepped to the side of the door leaving Misaki in the middle of the door way, without any, warning Misaki was attacked by a borage of rose petals, knocking him to the ground out of surprise

"What the." Was all Misaki could say before he toppled over, when he sat up he looked at a pair twins on the ground clenching their stomachs from laughing and Haruhi was struggling to contain her giggles but was failing, with a sigh Misaki was getting up he noticed a hand in front of him, he looked up to see the owner of the hand and found out it belonged to a tall boy with hair as black as a starless night, Misaki quickly put his hand down and took the helping hand and was pulled to his feet instantly.

"Thank you." Misaki said refusing to look at the tall boy in front of him.

"Un." Was the only response the tall male gave to Misaki with a node, as he turned toward the twins that had finally got off the floor and had calmed down.

"Hay Mori-Sempi, we see you gust met Misaki." Said Hikaru as he raped one arm around Misaki's waist.

"Do you know why the boss closed the club today?" Asked Kaoru as he also raped one arm around Misaki's waist, which made Misaki a little nerves because he was not used to that kind of attention.

"No." was the simple reply from Mori as he turned to walk in to the club room and the four of them followed the twins had their arms still intertwined around Misaki's waist, as they walked they heard a loud voice coming towards them, Misaki turned his head to the source of the but all he saw was a blond flash run past him knocking Haruhi to the grown.

"Haruhi how's daddy's little girl?" asked the blond flash which Misaki could now see that it was a boy who held Haruhi in a tight embrace.

"Hay boss can't you ask Haruhi a question without molesting her? God your such a perv." The twins said in unison as they released the puzzled looking Misaki.

"Shut up like you two shady twins can talk and... who's this?" the blond asked in the middle of his rant as he pointed to Misaki.

"Tamiki weren't you ever taught that it's impolite to point at people." Said a boy with black hair and glasses as he walked up to the group.

"Kyo-chan's right Tama-chan it's not nice to point at people." Said a small blond boy who somehow appeared on Mori's shoulders.

"This is Misaki he gust transferred here." Said Haruhi after she somehow got out of the taller blonds grasp. "Misaki let me introduce every one." She said and Misaki nodded.

"The tall one with the black hair is third year Takashi Morinozuka but we all call him Mori for short, the Blond on Mori's shoulders is third year Mitskuni Honnynozuka or Hunny for short, the one with glasses is second year Kyoya Ootori our clubs vice president 'don't get on his bad side' and the load mouthed blond is second year Tamaki Souho are idiot of a president or the king as he self proclaims." Haruhi said as she turned towed Misaki who still had his head down.

"Hay Misa-chan how come you won't look at us, do you not like us?" Hunny sadly asked as he jumped down from Mori's shoulders and then ran up to Misaki, in which caused Misaki to back up a little.

"No it's not that I hate any of you Mitsu-sempi, its gust that people are usually put off when they see my eyes." Misaki mumbled shyly as a pink line brushed is face which made Hunny to blush as well because of the cute boy in front of him but also because of his new nickname.

"Misaki there's no need tobe shy around these guys, besides your eyes are really neat." The twins said together as they suddenly hugged the boy, which made his face grow so red he looked like a boiled lobster.

"I think their quite a spectacular thing to see." Haruhi said as she tried to pry the twins of Misaki.

"Misa-chan will you please let us see your eyes?" Hunny asked in a cute little voice as little pink flowers appeared out of no where.

"Ok ill show you guys and before you ask why their like this it's a family trite, just don't freak out it's really hard for me to do this. Misaki warned, earning a node from all of them as they gathered to get a closer look, Misaki a little hesitant at first but built up courage as he slowly lifted his head to look at the four boys in front of him, and with each host he got a different reaction.

Tamaki's reaction when he saw Misaki's eyes was that he let out a little shriek and then he ran and hid behind one of the many couches that littered the club room, when Tamaki did that he got a look from a very pissed Haruhi, making Tamaki run into a corner to sulk as he ripped up some paper mumbling something about a hamster home.  
Next was Kyoya's reaction, when he saw Misaki's eyes he did a dubbed take, staring intensely in to Misaki's eyes which made Misaki fell a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the boy with the glasses, Kyoya seemed interested in the strange boy in front of him as he wrote something in this black note-book.

Then it was Mori's reaction, when he saw Misaki's eyes he kept a stock excretion and the only facial movement he made was when he blinked a couple of times to make sheer that he was seeing correctly.

Lastly was Hunny's reaction, when Hunny saw Misaki's eyes he went all pink in the face as he stared deep in to the strangely colored orbs that seemed to reflect what ever they saw, which mad Misaki turn red in the face as well but three shades darker than Hunny. Out of embarrassment Misaki hide his face in his hands to keep himself from turning any redder, which made Hunny reach up and grab Misaki's arms.

"Misa-chan you don't need tobe embarrassed about your eyes they're really cute." Chimed the little third year. Bu in grabbing Misaki's arms he caught the poor boy off guard and sent him flying backwards and he hit his head making the boy black out.

TBC

You get to see Misaki's other Personality next time. Aren't I a stinker? :D

sorry for all the mispelling s, for got to spell cheak.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this may contain strong language, violence, made up black magic, hints of Shounen Ai (it may go up to Yaoi), some harassment/misunderstandings and bad writing.. Please review and grammar Nazis get off my case.

Disclaimer: **I own nothing** except the plot and Misaki =3

The Curst Host

By Sleepless95

Ch. 4

[Misaki's POV, Misaki's mind.]

When I woke up I found my self in a white space then seemed to go on forever, I got up with a sigh and called out to the empty space that seem to engulf me.

"Hay Kitomi, why'd you call me here?" I asked in a vary irritated mood, then right on cue a bunch of purple/blue flames appeared and started to circle around me and so did a young woman that had fire red hair that turned to as gray and a pare of fox ears and a wolfs tail, she gave me a sly grin that gust pissed me off to no end but I didn't show it because I knew that she just wanted to provoke me and seeing that I didn't give her the reaction she wanted she spoke.

"There's no need be in such a bad mood Little Master, why don't you pull that sick out of your ass and relax for five minutes." The hybrid said gust pissing me off even more.

"Shut up and tell me why you called me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright fine ill tell you, I only called you to worn you to be carful not to reveal our little secret to your little friends, it would be a real shame if it was let out because you know what happens when the truth comes out, I get to meet your little play mates to test where there kindness ends and their true persona comes out, it'd be a real shame for the same thing to happen like last time." She said with a Cheshire grin that could put the twins to shame.

" I already know that and because of what happened last time I'm not going to let my guard down, last time you came out you scared everyone so bad they threatened to run my family out of the country." I said in an agitated tone and I guess the hybrid sensed that I was not in the mood to deal with her bull today.

"So know that I've told you what I wanted I'll send you back." She said, but before she did any thing I spoke.

"If by chance I do mess up and the secret is reveled I want you to remember that you can't do anything that will cauls them any harm." I reminded the hybrid and gat a node in return for my warning, then I was lifted into the air by the flames and I was taken higher and higher in to the air when an opening appeared above me and I was then blinded by a white light.

[Real world]

When I woke up I found my self laying on a couch instead of the floor, it took me a second to remember what happened, 'I fell on the ground hitting my head and I was knocked out, why am I on a couch? Who moved me while I was in my little coma?' I asked my self, I was about to get up but I felt something laying on my chest and it was moving, I slowly lifted the blanket that was mysteriously sprawled over me, when I looked at the thing that was laying on me I saw Mitsu-sempi on top of me, it took every thing I had not to scream bloody Marry when I saw the third year curled up on my chest, once the need to scream passed I could feel my face turning red and it only got worse when I felt eyes on me.

I turned to see who was staring at me and I found four sets of eyes watching me, the eyes belonged to Haruhi, the twins and a vary terrified looking Tamaki staring strait at me and out of reflex my hand shot up to see if my hate had slipped off when I found that it was still on it gave them all a look that shouted 'what's your problem?', when I was about to move from the uncomfortable position I was in Tamaki made a hand motion for me to stop moving I froze in mu place and made a confused face which I guess was yelling **'**what the hell**'** because out of no where Tamaki pulled out a sing that said in big bold letters.

"**Don't disturb Hunny-sempi when he's napping it wont end well!"**

And that was enough to make me jolt up out of surprise, and that was just enough movement to make the small third year that was previously napping on my chest to wake up with an evil glare that made him look like he wanted to rip my thought out, which made all of my viewers to run and hide, I prepared for the worst expecting to be hit I closed my eyes and I waited for a punch in the face to come but it never did, when the blow never came I hesitantly cracked one of my eyes open to see a vary confused Mitsu-sempi looking strait at me, making me blush even more that I already was and I sat there thinking what's going to happen next until I saw some thing in the floor that seemed to catch my eye.

[Hunny's POV]

I was taking my nap when all of a sudden I was jolted awake and I really didn't appreciate that, I slowly sat up feeling a little piss I looked to see who was the idiot that woke me up but when I saw it was Misa-chan pined underneath me, I paused trying to recall the events that led to the to of us getting into this embarrassing position.

[Flash back]

When I accidentally knocked Misa-chan out it caused almost every to freak out even me the only ones that seemed to have a grip on the situation was Haru-chan, Takashi and Kyo-chan who was the one that took action to calm us down and to look how Misa-chan's condition was.

"Every one you all need to calm down." Kyo-chan said as he walked up to Misa-chan who was still on the floor, I jumped to the side so Kyo-chan could get a better look at him, as soon as I stepped from Misa-chan Tama-chan grabbed me and he asked Kyo-chan something that made me feel so terrible that I couldn't breath.

"Kyoya, Hunny-sempi didn't kill him by accident did he?" Tama-chan asked as he peered over me but his question made me want to throw him on to the ground but I was too scared for Misa-chan's condition to even think about moving.

"No Tamaki he didn't kill the boy he just knocked him out." Kyo-chan after he looked Misa-chan over.

"Hay Kyoya is it normal for someone that's been knocked out to be shaking like that?" Tama-chan asked once he let go of me and walked over to where Misa-chan was laying.

"No it's not common but it happens." Kyo-chan said, pushing up his glasses and then he turned to Takashi and Haru-chan and spoke again, "Mori-sempi could you please put Misaki on the couch, and Haruhi would you go grab a blanket from the changing room." Kyo-chan asked/ordered Takashi and Haru-chan, getting a node in reply from both of them as they went to do what was asked of them, Takashi gently lifted the unconscious Misa-chan off the floor and walked him to the closest couch and Haru-chan ran to get a blanket, I fallowed Takashi to the couch and when he put Misa-chan on the couch I could see that Misa-chan was still shaking and it seemed that Haru-chan was having some difficulties with finding the blankets so I decided to lay next to Misa-chan until Haru-chan came back, as soon as I laid down I found my self raped in his arms just like how Usa-chan was raped in my arms and I guess I fell asleep as I was raped up in Misa-chan's arms.

[End Flashback]

While I was still thinking of how I got on top of Misa-chan I felt some thing or rather some one trying to move out from under me and it snapped me bake into reality when I saw Misa-chan bending down over the edge of the couch reaching for something so I asked what he was doing.

"Misa-chan what exactly are you doing?" I asked as I looked at him I noticed that his hat was falling of which let some strands of his silver hair to fall out and brush against his cheek but he paid no mined to that as he was occupied with trying to get the thing that was on the floor, seeing as to how he was busy I decided to fix his hat for him, as I was about to grab a hold of the hat he spoke to answer my question from earlier.

"I'm trying to grab your bunny, it seemed to have fallen to the floor while you took a nape on me." Misa-chan said with a small smile as he tried to grab Usa-chan for me, when I saw his smile I tried to fight off the blush that had crept across my face when I saw how cute he looked when he smiled for the first time since we met, as I was zoning out I was brought back when I felt a jolt come from Misa-chan as he saw that I had a hold of his hat and a look of terror now replaced his smile and in a blink of an eye we were on the floor in a vary, vary ocward position.

[Authors POV]

When Misaki finally got a holed of Hunny's rabbit he let a small smile come across his face but it didn't stay there long when he felt a hand grab his hat which made him freeze for a second until he jerked around to grab the hat that hid one of his darkest secrets from the world and as he turned to meet the face of the owner of the other hand he saw that he had grabbed a holed of Hunny's hand and his was now showing a look of terror as he thought to him self, 'No, I cant let them see.' He mentally screamed to himself as he turned his body to fast which caused both the boys to fall off the couch but that wasn't the only thing that happened, when both the boys fell the end result was that Hunny had fallen on Misaki with the hat in his hand and his lips where purest against Misaki's in a chaste kiss, leaving both boys in a state of shock but it was Hunny that was more shocked but it wasn't the kiss that shocked him it was a pair of red fox ears that where laid flat against Misaki's silver hair and the fact that he could feel the eye's of every host staring at them as they where still in the kiss.

TBC.

**I know I'm evil for stopping on a cliffhanger and I won't deny that I'm not evil. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had to study for finals and then there was brake and now I have the ACT to stress about, but don't worry to those who fallow my other fic's Papa Canada and The Snow Melts I plan on starting the next chapters soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
